Suicide Squad: Remix on the Chemical Vat scene
by Animegirl2300
Summary: So we know Harley falls willingly into a vat of chemicals as her initiation, but what if it didn't happen that way? This is based off the new extended motorcycle scene where the Joker tells her off. If you like it, give me a shout out!


1.

"Go away…"

Those words stung her, for crying out loud didn't he see her devotion to him. She just killed a man! She loved him!

She scoffed. "Fine…be that way…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHAHAAA!"

She turned away and cupped her mouth.

"Pity baby, you killed a man…that makes ya a murder…"

She smiled evilly and turned to him. "I know…and you'll be next one-day J…"

He narrowed his eyes at her, actually contemplating her words.

She chuckled. "I'm a psychologist, you're not the only one who can get inside people's heads."

Turning away, she walked towards the bike and lifted it up. Joker was seriously debating whether or not he should kill her now, after all, there were no witnesses.

Getting on, she flipped her hair, and started the engine.

"If ya serious about wanting to kill me, dear, your gonna always have to be one step ahead of the bats!"

Revving the engine, she smiled. "I'm not worried about batman J, just you…I mean, you have enough trouble with him as it is, add me to the mix," she paused and blew out. "Recipe for disaster."

"Ohhhhh, maybe I should just kill ya now then Harley…"

She sniffed. "Go ahead, it just may save me the trouble of killing you…"

He raised his gun and aimed it at her head. She didn't move.

Bang!

The bullet flew by her face.

Joker growled and walked towards her. Yanking her off the bike she fought against him.

"No, let go of me! You had your chance J and now its over, I'll kill you!"

"Hahahahaaahahahahaha!"

He threw her into the car and slammed the door shut. She attempted to get out the car when his strong arm yanked her back inside.

He sped off suddenly and did a 360.

"We're going for a ride sweetheart just you and me! Hahahahahahahahahahhaa!"

"This doesn't change anything! I'm still gonna kill you!"

He looked at her, his grill shining as he smiled. "You won't want to once I'm finished with ya!"

She gasped.

His laughter filled the night, as he drove off to the all too familiar chemical factory.

…

Harley fought against the Joker all the way up the stairs. Finally having enough, he growled and pinned her against a wall.

She whimpered as he cupped her chin roughly. Her legs were spread as he stepped in between them.

"Dr. Quinzel…"

She clenched her teeth as she kneed him in the nuts and pushed him off her.

Rather than groan in pain he gave a roar of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHAAAAHAHHA!"

Harley bolted and made it halfway down the stairs when the Joker swung over the railing and blocked her view, his eyes were to kill.

"Baby, baby, baby, you're gonna pay for that…"

She punched him, causing his mouth to bleed, and ran back up the stairs. There was literally no where she could go but down. She stopped at the edge. Looking back Joker was stalking towards her, grinning, blood on his lips.

With a look of defiance, she fell back, arms spread.

" _There's no way he'll follow me down!"_ she thought.

As her body made contact with the chemical bath, she expected it to burn her up, but it didn't. She wasn't going to resurface, she would die like this, at the bottom of this pool, and the Joker who she so dearly loved would go on being crazy without her.

Joker looked down absently, surprised she'd actually fell.

"One less nusciance to me…" he muttered turning away.

His private and mouth hurt. He licked his lips, tasting his own blood. Stopping suddenly, he growled.

Turning he threw off his coat and dived off the edge, into the chemical bath.

Harley suddenly found herself being lifted from the bottom of the pool.

Surfacing with Harley, Joker hesitated before kissing her on the lips.

" _Perhaps the broad will be of some use to me…"_ he thought.

She opened her eyes and stared into the face of the joker.

" _Why would he save me after what I just did to him!"_ she thought.

He attempted to kiss her again, but she turned her face away.

"Let me die J!"

"Oh, I can't do that baby, you're too fun!" he said pulling her closer to himself.

She looked at him. "Fun, that's all I'm gonna be to you, just fun…"

Her voice cracked. "All I wanted was to help you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHAAAAHHHAHA!" he howled, lifted his head up.

His voice echoed off the walls.

"I CAN'T BE HELPED MY DEAR, I'M TOO FAR GONE AND LOVING IT!"

She flinched as he refocused his eyes on her now.

"And you're gonna love it to Harley…" he growled capturing her lips.

Fighting against him was useless, as the kiss deepened. She little by little began to relax in his arms.

Pulling back, he had a charming glean in his eyes.

"We're gonna have sooooo much fun, I can taste it…"

He kissed her again and then threw his head back and laughed once more.

That was it, that's what did it. Harley smiled, she had her Joker, and that still small voice known has Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel that was shouting at her to stop, to get out of this while she still had some sanity left, was turned down to almost a mute. The good doctor was still there, but it would be years before she ever truly resurfaced. As of right now, a new voice was in play, and it called itself, the love of the Joker, and soon her crime and mayhem would change that title to Harley Quinn, the Queen of Gotham.


End file.
